Violet Serpent
by DrakeHouse
Summary: (follows after Missing.) Harry Potter died at the age of eight, to be reborn has Harry Lestrange. Lets see how the Potters deal with thier past.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one: The letter.

Harry smiled openly at the letter in his mother's hand, flicking his hand behind him to reclose the window. Wandless magic had been thier main study since his adoption, along with spell creation which they both found outstanding. Most of Harry's powers branched out from two cores in his magic, his wandless abilites and his creative abilites. Without his wandless ablities he couldn't get the same level of power he got from wand created spells nor could he create the perfect graph for his spell creation. Though without his creative branch he couldn't manage his parsel magic, nor his connection with lightning in its many forms. Stepping down from the platform he waved his hand again causing the letter to fly to it. HIs violet eyes scanning over the emerald lettering fondly, that was until he reached the name of the reciever. A shiny 'Harry J Potter' gleamed up at him invoking his rage yet again.

"I thought my name changed." Harry snapped looking down at the letter. He hated everything to do with the potter's and was his dearest ambition to smear his dearest sister across the hogwart's grounds once he got there. "I am certainly no Potter." Harry raged causing the paper's edges to cinge and his mother to snatch it back from him before it was totally incenrated.

"My thoughts exactly. But I fear it is the work of that meddlesome fool of a headmaster." Bellatrix answered looking over her darling son fully understanding his rage. When she had found the boy, his magic was on the edge of breakdown and he was in danger of losing his leg from infection. All because those miserble excuses of parents he once had. "You are a Lestrange, and a Black." She said pridefully has the boy ran his hand through his wind blown hair.

"And damn proud of it." He answered back smiling up at his mother, then looking at the letter again. "So we leave for Diagon alley tomorrow? I doubt they will let me bring my things from Knockturn up there. And certainly nothing from Blackturn." Harry said smiling darkly. Black turn was another alley that intersected with Knockturn alley, a hidden alley that contained much darker magics then any in Knockturn. Which was the exact place Harry had received his familiars. Twin Nudus, a powerful race of magical cats with the ability to turn invisible and poison lined claws. And their added enchanced hides and hightened senses they created the perfect killers. Besides his mother and himself that is.

"You better be." His mother said smiling, though in that same instant her eyes chilled over. "Holy crap." Harry thought to himself has he jumped to the side has a mild pain hex flew in his direction. How his mother drew her wand and fired a spell at him before he even knew it was beyond him, and trully didn'y matter at the moment has he jump aside from cutting hex. Throwing all emotions to the wind he fired a stronger cutting hex at his mother aiming at ther feet to force her into the air. And the moment she leapt into the air he thought he won has he fired off twin dark stunning hexs at his mother. Though neither connected and Harry soon felt a blade pressed against his throat.

"Shit." Harry muttered thinking quickly when a thought struck him. And with a mere blink he vanished in a sudden flash of lightning reappeared behind his mother with his own Onyx bladded dagger to her back. Only to find a wand pointed to his stomach. "Shit." Harry muttered again hearing his mother's pear like laughter float through the room.

"You're getting better Harry, but still have awhile to go." She said dropping her wand, and Harry his dagger which turned out to be a mistake on his part. Soon realized has his mother whirled around with the blade again to his throat and her wand right between his eyes. "Along while to go." She said sweetly before dropping both weapons and kissing him lightly on the forehead.

"Sometimes I think you have these things rigged." Harry muttered darkly returning the kiss by placing it on her cheek. Returning his dagger to his holder, he smiled and ran his hand through his hair again. "I'm going to bed then mom I'll need my sleep then." He said looking up at her intently.

"You had better, they expect us to be at the station tomorrow." His mother said with a dark smile. "I grabbed all your things during your birthday. Including the wand, that we were 'only trying out.' " She finished, laughing openly to her son's fish faced reaction. Growling he replaced his color back to his face and whirled away to bed. " I love you, my dear Harry." His mother whispered to no one, herself has well turning in for the night.

* * *

Hey there everyone,

I wasn't going to post until tomorrow.. but I got some really good reviews so I went ahead with the story. This chapter is short because I'm working on like... three other stories. So has soon has I get a beta for this story the chapters will get longer.

Leon

P.S REVIEW! and yes I know... I'm a review whore...


	2. Train rides and Potters

Chapter two: Train rides and Potters

Harry groaned has his mother tugged the covers off of his sleeping form. Glossy raven hair falling over his face and various other places he blinked open his eyes. To swarming violet locking onto that of his mother's. She always demanded he got up early, even after days and days of training. And though he knew today wouldn't have been any different he stayed up late anyway.

"Sometimes I think you are born to torment humanity." Harry muttered darkly receiving a stream of ice cold water for his trouble. Sputtering and yelping he jumped out of bed to his mother's insane laughter.

"You would think so wouldn't you?" She mused softly then jabbed her finger over towards his wardrobe. "Everything is packed expect your robes you'll need for school. Now hurry up you only have three hours before the train leaves." She instructed before leaving out of the room for her son to change. Mumbling under his breath about crazy mothers and cruel and unusual punishment Harry made his way to his wardrobe and pulled out the second pair of robes to the left that retained a soft gleam of silver in their black tint.

Casting a prone eye to the foot of his bed he watched to the two sleeping cubs. Their fuchsia hide reflecting the dawn's light has one of them yawned and waved a lazy paw in the air before it was brought down on the other. Shaking his head in wonder Harry made his way to his washroom, kneeling down before the panel and opening his right eye wide for the magical scanner. An idea thought of by his mother in case of a raid, the panel would only allow people with the genetic and magical coding of a Black inside. And seeing how only three other people knew where they were staying at, and only two of the three had the right coding they would be rather safe. Looking down at the scar on his arm of twin serpents wrapping around each other a smile played across Harry's face. It was placed on his arm the night his mother had cast the maternal spell on him, switching out the blood of that filthy mudblood for his own. Casting the idea aside Harry stood up and entered his bathroom, swinging his robes over his shoulder.

* * *

Bellatrix was in a frantic state. Scanning over the entire house for anything Harry had forgotten and might miss. Currently she was bent over the couch retrieving her son's sapphire necklace the cats had been playing with the other night. Harry was always letting his cats play with his clothing or garments, he would spend hours watching them bat whatever it was around the house laughing along the way. And she made no attempt to stop them either. She would destroy every living thing on the planet if it would make her son happy. Smiling warmly to herself has she snatched the necklace from under the couch and sat back she recalled all the time she had spent with him.

From the time he had managed to cast his first successful wandless spell, to moment he mastered every parsel spell he could think of. The boy was truly a remarkable person, though no because of his magical power or abilities. But because he was her son, and that made him the most powerful person in the world to her. It had been two years since she had given up on her making him the perfect death eater. Though not because he couldn't do it, but because he should be the one making the dark lord bow before him. And if her son asked of it, she would march into battle with him without a second thought.

Truly she couldn't imagine how she had lived without him. Without seeming the love he held her in his eyes every time he saw her. Or the way he would push himself to his limits and beyond if he thought it would make her happy. And in the same moment she couldn't believe that someone would let such a wonderful person has Harry slip through their fingers. And every time she looked into his eyes she vowed to herself to make the Potters suffer the way he had ten fold. But even has she thought of the victims of her next attack her pride and joy walked out of his room Harry dripping freely onto his new silk robes. Rolling her eyes even has she smiled she pulled her wand out and sent a drying spell at her son who was currently shaking his head like a dog to get it dry.

"You are quite horrible you know?" She asked her son has he walked over to her, a slight limp in his step that he would always have. The infection though taking care of left a constant reminder to herself and Harry. Shrugging the boy hopped into the spot next to her and laid his head upon her lap and curled up. Smiling to herself she let him drift back off to sleep in her lap, running her fingers through his hair has he slept. She could let him sleep another hour or two, it wouldn't be too much effort to have one of the house elves blink them to the train station. And speaking of which.

"Tricky." Bellatrix snapped quietly enough to not awaken her son, though loud enough to cause a small female house elf to appear in front of her. Tricky and several over house elves had been a gift from her sister and brother in law when she had first alerted them about Harry. Though while both were surprised they made no mention of interfering with her choice. In fact, they had sent over several potions to return Harry back to proper strength along with the elves. And her nephew had sent over several books on quidditch and potions has a gift to his new cousin.

Draco and Harry had fast become friends has well has family over the course of three years. Constantly challenging each other to some sort of contest to prove who was the better. Quickly proving where Harry had more power and knowledge in magic, Draco had more style and technique. So both would end up even in a duel, but in two fields they greatly differed. Though both were excellent in potions, Draco was a far better brewer. Though once in the air Harry proved to be unbeatable has a seeker compared to young Draco. In truth they would prove to be the perfect pair if they so chose to take the world by storm. Falling into her muses Bellatrix too fell asleep with her son, letting the sun's early rays wash over the pair.

* * *

Harry eyes snapped open has he heard the loud whistle of a train. Drawing his wand and dagger Harry whirled around franticly trying to figure out where he was. A scarlet train whistled again to his left and hundreds of people were running about, and in a quick panic Harry drew his wand up to start hexing people. Before a slender hand grabbed his shoulder causing him to wheel around dagger first at his would be attacker. And a sound of metal hitting metal reached his ears has he looked into the gray eyes of his cousin.

"A bit jumpy are we?" Draco said smiling at his panicked cousin. He had brought his dagger from his holder the moment he saw Harry wheeling around and managed to block the dagger from splitting his neck open. "Now see. If I wasn't the wizard God I am, you would be off to Azkaban for murder." Draco said smirking and throwing his cousin's blade in a parry before returning his own. Only to receive a glare from his cousin in return.

"Has if they could hold me. And besides, if it wasn't you and I did get taken you would already be on your way to get me." Harry retorted to his cousin returning his own blade and wand to their places.

"True." His cousin replied looking around the station for someone. "Your mother had a house elf blink you here. Your stuff is already on the train and whatever ... we just need." His cousin paused here still looking around until he found the who he was looking for. "Those two morons. I don't see why Father is making me cart them around, we could mop the floor with everyone on this bloody train." Draco muttered darkly has two boulder looking eleven year olds made their way over to them. Harry turning up his nose in disgust at the two, he had a real distaste for Crabbe and Goyle.

"A couple times over might I add." Harry continued looking over his cousin. "Let me know once you ditch these two, I'm too sexy to be seen with them." Harry said waving off his cousin and making his way to the train. Running his hand through his hair he quickly looked around one more time before he ducked into the train. Ducking and dodging people has the ran up and down the halls, slipping himself into an empty compartment. Throwing his legs up and laying flat on the left side of the compartment he waited for his cousin to arrive. Who did just that has it was on cue.

"So did your mother change her mind about what house she wanted you in?" Draco asked doing the same to right sided of the compartment, resting his head on his hands has he did. And Harry shook his head sadly in response.

"Nope, she doesn't want me in Slytherin. Said she wanted to prove to the world just how smart I am." Harry said waving his hand in the air has he spoke. "So its Ravenclaw for me Ace." Harry said smirking has his cousin groaned.

"Don't call me that. I hate it." Draco muttered to his cousin has the train gave a sudden pull. "Guess we are off then." Draco said yawning greatly. "Well, I need my beauty sleep. Wake me when we get there." Draco said turning himself over so he buried himself into the cushions.

"I was about to tell you the same thing." Harry retorted and copied his cousin and tucked himself into his cushions. Letting his body slip into dream world again for the third time that day. Though their sleep was short lived has their compartment door slammed open and a shrill voice reached their ears.

"Get out of here, I want this compartment." A girl's voice sounded in Harry's ears. The one of the three voices that tormented him sometimes in his dreams. Though before he could get up and start hexing he was hit with a full body bind. Draco.

"I don't think so. Now beat it." His cousin snapped at the girl. Harry was shaking with rage, this was his chance to rip apart the little witch and his cousin denied him.

"Do you have any idea who this is?" A boy's voice snapped, adding more annoyance to Harry. School hadn't even started yet and already people were being pulled into blind hero worship. It made his skin crawl.

"Besides a total bitch. Nope, I can't say that I do." Draco replied coolly, making his cousin smile inwardly.

"Try Haley Marie Potter." The girl said smugly, making Harry's blood to boil. The result being several flashes of lightning to streak from the sky. The stupid bitch acted as if she didn't even have an older brother.

"And that means what? That your first name isn't total bitch?" Draco said darkly. "I said leave so get out of here, or I'll start hexing." Draco commanded, and Harry could feel his magic ripping through the compartment. Harry didn't care about him hexing the boy, but he would be damned if his cousin got first shot at his sister dearest.

"No. I want this compartment and put that thing away. I bet you don't even know how to cast a good spell. And what's your name anyway?" His sister snapped again in a hurried sentence. By Harry's guess Draco was just about at his breaking point if his wand was out. Though just about now Harry had just about enough of his sister. Concentrating deeply he pushed his magic out and shattered the body bind. And whirling around to grab his wand he heard a loud bang, and then the sound of door slamming before he could finish his motion. Both his sister and a red headed boy where knocked out, outside of his compartment and Draco was putting his wand back.

"Don't worry, the goon she was with caught the spell and slammed into her. I didn't hex her." Draco said coolly sitting back down in the chair, and slicking his hair back over. "Now isn't the time for you to reveal yourself. I want to see their faces when they call your name." Draco said evilly looking up at his cousin. Sneering in return Harry flicked his wand at the door to seal it shut. No matter just how much he wanted to hex his sister he knew Draco was right. It would be more rewarding to reveal himself at the sorting.

"Are you sure they don't know who is coming until the sorting?" Harry said putting his wand away and setting back in his seat. Draco nodding in response.

"Yea, the school rights who is able. And the school gets the turn responses. The teachers just sign a blank piece of paper." Draco said dully looking down at his nails. Harry rolled his eyes at his cousin's actions. Draco always looked at his nails, Harry often teased him that he was hoping to find a stray piece of dirt in them. But has the idea floated through his head he changed his question to another.

"Did you catch Pansy at all?" Harry asked watching his cousin's color drain from his face. Pansy and Draco were destined to get married, and where has Pansy was thrilled about it. Draco looked has if the world ended every time he heard her name. He believed he should stay single for all the women of the world.

"Don't even joke about that." Draco muttered before trying to drift off to sleep. But before he could a loud over speaker announced they had arrived at the school. Sighing deeply they both stood and stretched. They had their school robes on the entire time so they only needed to catch up with the masses. Though before they could go anywhere Harry pointed his wand at himself, quickly altering the color of his eyes, making Draco raise his eyebrow in question.

"Mother suggested it. Until they call out my house I'll stay has a Potter." Harry answered though he nearly spat the name Potter. Shrugging Draco unsealed the door and both huddled out. Both boys finding themselves in the mix of the crowd, and following a rather load voice calling all first years. Harry looked up to the speaker in horror, it was a wild looking man that seemed to need a good bath and a hair dresser. "They keep savages like that at this school?" Harry said darkly at his cousin his eyebrows furrowed.

"Same thing I was thinking. And look at that." Draco said smirking pointing at his sister who marched right up to the man and greeted him. And Harry nearly doubled up with laughter at the sight. Go figure his useless sister would make useless friends. Continuing his laughing Draco lead the two of them to a boat that already contained Goyle and Crabbe. Sighing deeply Harry got into the boat in disgust.

"It just had to be these two." Harry whined, grabbing the side of the boat has they made a sudden surge forward. Harry throwing his gaze at the massive castle that was alight in the looming darkness. And in spite of himself the look of it took his breath away, and from the gasp he heard from his cousin it took his has well. Though they both got over it quickly and began horsing around flinging minor spells at each other to occupy themselves until the boats reached the dock.

"I hate you leaving into a different house." Draco said tilting his head to the side to dodge a minor cutting hex Harry sent at him, causing a small cut blossom on the side of his face.

"Yea I know.. But at least you will get a challenge when it comes to quidditch eh?" Harry answered dipping his sleeve into the lake has Draco set black flames to it to stop attention being drawn to them. Though before Harry could respond with his own spell the boats bumped into the dock. Harry flicked a repairing spell at his robes and Draco drained a clear potion and causing his cut to vanish.

Pulling themselves out of their boat they again joined the masses. Draco muttering darkly about being bunched together with mudbloods, and Harry agreed with him. Though one of his most sickening memories was that his first mother was indeed a mudblood. Though everyone in his family agreed that, that little problem was best forgotten. After all, after the blood spell, there was no sign of lily potter in his face or in his blood. Yawning greatly Harry vaguely listened to the woman that had came out of the large golden doors and spoke to them. And was about to speak to Draco when his eyes caught hold of his sister and the red headed boy making their way over to Draco. Nudging his cousin he slipped away so they wouldn't catch sight of his face has the stopped in front of Draco.

"I know who you are now." His sister spoke, throwing her flaming red hair over her shoulder. And Harry nearly doubled over with laugher again at Draco's clearly bored face.

"Really? That's good for you. Now excuse me. And take your little pet with you." Draco drawled flicking his hand at them, the boy flinching in response.

"Your Draco Malfoy. Son of a death eater." Lily snapped causing the crowd to back away in a collective. Though some like Harry didn't have a choice has the wave pushed against him. And again Harry's blood boiled, he too was the son of a death eater. Though it was Harry's turn for stopping his cousin from doing something stupid. Flicking his wand quickly at this cousin he silenced him, which was good timing because the woman had come back.

"We are ready for you." She spoke to the group eyeing Draco and Lily with a shine in her eyes. And for the second time in that night Harry's temper snapped causing the castle to rumble has the skies erupted with unleashed fury. Lily smirked and turned her back on Draco, and Harry leapt forward to grab the boy's wand arm before he started to hex to girl.

'Not yet." Harry breathed flicking his wand again to remove the spell he placed on his cousin. Pulling his cousin into the great hall with him, Harry stopped cold in his tracks has his eyes locked on the high table. Draco who slammed into his angry questioned what the problem was until he looked at the great table himself. Both Lily and James Potter were sitting there.

"Shit." Draco muttered grabbing his cousin before he fainted on the ground. It had been three years since he had actually been in the same room with the Potters. Clutching his heart Harry looked up into their eyes for a moment. Both emerald and Hazel looked has though they hadn't a problem in their lives, has if they hadn't another child. Though the emotion of pain quickly passed and was replaced by one of anger. Harry leaned on Draco for support though that was quickly taken from his has Draco's name was called. Pushing his own feeling side he gave Draco the thumbs up has he made his way up to the stool with the filthy looking hat on it. Harry counted down from three, though before he got to two the hat was already screaming.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat roared causing Harry to chuckle openly and Draco to look smug has he swaggered over to the Slytherin table to open cheers. Though Harry's attention was now locked on his sister. Barely caring who was called to what house until the crowning moment came.

"Haley Potter." The woman called out to the group causing a shush to fall over the hall. Rapid whispers broke out of the sorts. 'The Haley Potter?' 'Does she have a boyfriend yet?', 'I wonder if I can get her hair color.' All of which made Harry's stomach turn over and his sister just seemed to eat it up. Her head held high has she marched up to the stool, looking around the room impressively before she placed the hat on her head. And to Harry's utter pleasure the hair looked disgusted at being placed on her head. Though after a second the hat called out.

"GRYFFINDOR.!" Aloud for the entire hall to hear. The result the loudest cheers yet erupted from the scarlet house, including her parents that were jumping up and down like fools. And Harry waited patiently until the hall settled down and watched has the woman's faced turned a dreadful pale color and her looked around franticly. Her eyes wide with shock has she read out the next name.

"Ha-Harry Potter." She spoke causing yet another hush. Though this time it was of an entirely different manner. His ex parent's paled in the exact same way has the woman had, and the headmaster had dropped his goblet he had raised for Haley. Other then that no one made a sound has they searched around for him. Smiling brightly Harry cleared his throat drawing all eyes to himself. The crowd of unsorted first years parted in front of him and Harry too marched up to the stool proudly, to the waiting eyes of his ex parents. James looking has though he had seen a ghost and Lily looking has though she was on the verge of tears. Smirking Harry sat down on the seat and snatched the hat out of the woman's hand has she stared at him.

_Well, well, if it isn't the long lost Potter. Or should I say Lestrange?_

_"Lestrange would do nicely. And you can let them know that has well."_

_Very well I shall. Now then ... plenty of loyalty I see. Cunning has a fox, and brave has any Gryffindor could hope to be. But I would say the house that would fit you the best young master would be RAVENCLAW!_

This part the hat screamed out into the hall which was still hushed. And has Harry reached up to remove the hat from his head, something massive slammed into his skull almost making him black out. Quickly pulling the hat off his head a large blue book landed into his lap with several swimming runes on it. Harry blinked in response and reached down to open the book, though just has quick it was snatched out of his hands. The woman with the scroll was looking at the massive book in a wonder, though only for a second has the book vanished in white and blue orbs and reappeared in Harry's lap. Smiling Harry raised an eyebrow at the woman, but the hat had spoke again to the extremely hushed crowd.

"Well, then, it would appear Harry Lestrange. He has taken the name of his adopted mother, is truly destined to Ravenclaw." The hat spoke from Harry's hand, Harry smiling warmly down at it. Nodding to the hat he passed it back to the woman and made his way towards the Ravenclaw table, folding the large book under his arm along the way.

* * *

Hey there people,

There ya go, and just we are clear on this. None of my stories will be slash. I don't like reading slash.. it gets annoying. Really it does. And certainly H/D slash it just doesn't make sense to me.. unless of course the person does a really good job in explaining. And on that subject I need pairs for Draco and Harry... any help? REVIEW!

Leon


	3. Yellow and Blue

Chapter three: Yellow and Blue

Harry smirked to himself has he walked, head held high. His mind wondering to what his mother was doing at this moment, while he himself was changing the course of history. The silence was quite amusing really, and the look of sheer shock on everyone's face as he neared his table. Though had he given the Gryffindor table a second glance he would have noticed his 'sister' making a b line for him.

"Just who the hell are you." She snapped pointing her wand at his face, peaceful emerald turning a rash violet. And she really been so arrogant as to challenge an unknown foe. For all she knew, he could have been Merlin himself and here she was challenging him. Or at least it would have been a threat if Harry's own wand hadn't been pointing at her face as well, the action not seen by most.

"That woman, and the hat told you just who the hell I am didn't they?" Harry sneered at her, his hatred seething from him. And though his eyes never left his sister, he could feel the pull of magic pointing at him from two other sources. His parents actually had they wand trained on him. But Harry didn't care, his only concern at the moment was his sister, the one that took away his life.

"My brother died three years ago," Haley snapped still pointing her wand at him. "Drown at our summer house." His sister said in a hollow voice, her dazzling hazel eyes seeming to shimmer with tears for a second before they were wiped away. The news of such causing the sky above to ripple with lightning as Harry wheeled around with his wand pointed at his ex parents. His ex mother in open tears now.

"DROWN!" Harry raged causing the enchanted roof above to explode with lightning. "I BLOODY DROWNED?" Harry screamed dropping the book on the table and walking over to his parents. His mother shaking now, and his father leaping over the table to stand in front of him. Along with several other wands now pointed at him, the whole of the Gryffindor table and most of the teachers. But such as every coin has two sides, the entire Slytherin table had their wands pointed at the high table, led by Draco. And the Ravenclaw table with their wands on the Gyffindors. Leaving Harry and his father alone in the middle of the hall.

"Who are you. Really." The man said his voice chilled over, which to his surprise and Harry's utter boredom had zero effect on him.

"Harry James Potter." Harry spat disgusted. "Has far as you know, but to the people that were actually with me through my childhood. I'm Harry Jamison Lestrange-Black. Mr. Black or Mr. Lestrange will well enough for you Mr. Potter." Harry answered his eyes still dark as he glared at the man. Both of which were ready to throw hexes when a female voice jumped into the fray.

"Mr. Lestrange, if you would be so kind as to sit down now. We still have students to sort." A rather attractive woman said from the high table, bright yellow eyes looking into his own. The bronze eagle on her robes alerting Harry that was indeed his head of house. And his proper manners taking effect before he even knew it.

'"Yes, ma'am." He said politely and stowing his wand away, no longer paying attention to the carbon copy of himself has he turned his back. Grabbing the book from its resting place and pushing past his sister to sit at the far end of the table. Smiling meekly at the Asian girl across from him who smiled back just as meek.

* * *

Lily potter was in shambles. Her eldest son had just walked back into her life, just when she had given up hope that she would never hear from him again. She would need to set up an appointment to meet him and try to make up for lost time, and hopefully have him ready to protect his sister when the time came. But for now she just watched him smiling at a girl across from him, while her husband and daughter returned to their sits. Her emerald eyes turning into madam Hooch.

"Thank you for saving my son." She said softly, not sure just what James might have done to the boy. And to her surprise the woman in question only snorted and stared back at her.

"I wasn't saving 'your son' Professor Potter." She said smirking and turning back. "I was saving your husband."

* * *

Harry set his book aside and looked at the girl in front of him, a question lingering in his mind. The girl was separated from everyone it seemed, not including himself and two other people that were making their way over to them.

"Why do you sit back here?" Harry asked casting his gaze up to the front of the group, all of which were throwing glares at the girl. Harry in turn throwing them right back.

"Because ... my parents are-" The girl paused as another voice cut her off, this one slightly higher but still female.

"Cho chang, daughter of two of the worlds most hated death eaters." The girl said happily sitting next to Cho smiling. "They separate you because they think you're a death eater too eh?" The girl questioned and received a nod from Cho, though she seemed to be blushing. Harry raising an eyebrow now, and turning slightly as a boy crashed next to him.

"Figures they would do something like that." The boy said sneering and looking at the group. "I guess you and me are buddies from now on, because I personally agree with the death eaters and Voldemort." Here Harry raised another eyebrow, though not only because the boy said the name, but because the other two didn't flinch as was custom. The boy catching on to Harry's surprised glance. "My father always said, only his enemies need to fear his name." The boy said shrugging, and again to his surprise the two girls nodded.

"My mother is the one that turned me to it." The unnamed girl said looking airy for a second before she returned to normal. "Said my father was a no good cheater and to a mudblood to boot, that's why he left us. Well, me and my mother, he managed to get my sister." The girl said jabbing her thumb behind her to the Gryffindor table. "So the next time someone like Voldemort pops up, we're the first to draft. Two nods coming from the others at the surrounding area, but to his again surprise, which was getting rather annoying, the girl's eyes landed on him. "A Potter huh? What's your take on all this, wait let me guess. You'll lay down your life to-" What Harry would lay his life down to was never found out, because Harry's wand was pointed at her face.

"I am no Potter." Harry snapped. "So lets not conceal me to their twisted and morbid ideas." Harry demanded glaring at the girl. "And before you decide to go running off at the mouth and disrespecting me I suggest you give me your name. I would like to know the name of the person that might not live to see the dawn." Harry snapped, causing the girl to go a bright scarlet in blush and his book to burn a deep black.

"Padma," She managed through a stutter, and Harry withdrew his wand to look at the boy. Who by now was in tears from laughter and his face a deep red. And through struggled gasps he responded to Harry's demand.

"Terry...Terry Boot." He finished still laughing his head off, causing a grin to spread over Harry's face then into full blown laughter. Both boys consumed by it to the point they hadn't noticed the food appear on the table until a crashing fist from Terry sent a steak into his face. The result Harry laughing even harder and leaning on the table for support, the girls joining in the laughter, and Terry jabbing the steak with his knife with things muttering from his mouth. "Stupid thing ... you like some of that don't you ... filthy mudblood." Though here Terry's voice stopped and looked up to Harry who in turn was looking at him.

"What did you stop for? I'm pretty sure the mudblood is still alive you know." Harry said breezily before he attacked his own steak. Leaving the girls still laughing and Terry in awe.

"I thought that Professor Potter was..." Harry's eyes darting up from his food cut him off, gulping some before he continued his attack on the steak. Harry taking the time to look up from his food and to Cho. Her brown eyes looking into his for a second, only for the two to later find out the powerful connection that had formed between them. Deep down Harry knew they were destined to be together, but first he had to make it through first year.

* * *

Hey there,

I'm pretty sure all of you are going. "why leon! Why cho!" But if you believe me to be so... unorginal. I am hurt to no ends.I have a plot for our young people. And more to the point, if any of you are wondering why terry, cho, and padma are so dark my question is this. Why does no one question when everyone is good? I mean come on, if there wasn't any sick childern out there, we wouldn't be having the war in the first place.

Leon


	4. Violent serpent

Chapter five: Violet Serpent

Her golden eyes shifting over the kids at the end of her table, yellow eyes piercing deeply into thier souls. A hidden trait of the eagle clan members, the ability to sense the souls of people and currently the four at the end of the table bothered her. While she herself was a neutral in the war, the darkness that sprung from these mere childern startled her. Normaly everything was different shades of gray while they were at soul, even the 'saviour's' soul was a mild show of light gray. But her brother's on the other hand was so dark she wasn't even sure if the person inside the cloak wasn't a demon in human skin. This child would be one to watch for, for it seemed he could easily over shadow anyone that tended with him, and he hadn't even hit puberty.

"This should be entertaining." She murmured to herself as the headmaster grabbed her attention. His normally twinkling eyes now only a dull blue, and even before his ancient lips parted she knew what he wanted. Harry.

Harry laughed shaking his head as Padma was currently berating Terry for stepping on her foot in the shuffle. The headmaster had sent them off to bed now, and the four of them were following the blue masses out of the hall. Harry brushing his hair from his eyes just in time to see his 'sister' making yet another b-line for him, though this time she brought several other people. One of which made Harry take a double take, it looked like Padma was walking along side his sister. And even as he glanced over his shoulder to look at his new friend he could see her eyes narrowing in disgust.

"Twins." Harry noted to himself turning his attention back to his sister. Ignoring the sudden stopping of shuffle from the footsteps of people to watch the confrontation. Harry sneering and removing his robes and tossing them aside. Draco stopped him from getting her before, but here in the center of mass people it would take at least ten mintues to get to them and break them apart. More then enough time for him.

"Well then let's have it." She snapped glaring at him, drawing her wand again. Harry looking past her to the four boys that had tagged along, and another two girls that lagged behind them. Harry sneering in disgust at his sister.

"I told you who I am." Harry snapped bringing out his own wand again. "Harry Jamison Lestrange Black. I'm beyond the filthy name of Potter." Harry snapped at the girl, who looked ready to curse him when yet another voice jumped into the fray.

"Cousin." Draco drawed comming to Harry's side with a smirk on his face. "You know full well that _magic_ isn't allowed in the corridors. So you two need to find a way to settle this _without magic_. " Draco retorted looking around at his cousin with a smirk. Harry taking the hint put his wand away, bringing his fist into the air in a comical way. Or at least comical to himself and Draco, they had both been instructed on how to handle people in non magical situations even at a young age. Though mainly through spells and enchants to be perfectly honest. But the boys took the bait, throwing up thier hands instead of thier wands to protect Haley. It was all he needed. Harry darting forward and catching one of the boys with a swift jab to his stomach and sending him down. And before he could fall Harry was already again on the defensive, wheeling around the boy and catching the second boy with his heel to his jaw bone. Then it came. A wild hail mary swing from his left blind side, Harry barely flipping his small frame down in time landing on a almost half hand stand. And to all but Draco they figured it was down with, but Draco just watched knowingly.

"Done and done." He said smirking, his cousin was known for pulling off moves no eleven year old should be able to. And sure enough, when Harry's legs sprang out and locked around the boy's neck and brought him to the ground when he flipped himself up again Draco only laughed. The boy's head making a nasty crunch as it slammed into the first boy he had brought down. Both of them moaning in pain, leaving Harry face to face with the red haired boy Draco had met on the train. Harry looking into the eyes of the boy as he turned a slight green, Harry rolling his eyes and dropping his hands.

"This is just sad. Step aside and let me deal with her." Harry demanded not wanting to waste anymore of his energy on people that were none of his concern. But the boy only stiffened himself to swing at Harry, only to have his motions slowed down. Harry turning around quickly with his wand drawn coming point to point with his father. 'This is getting annoying.' Harry thought to himself as he glared at the man. Who in turn walked past him hastily before he stopped in front of Haley, and shocking Harry completely with what came out of his mouth.

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" James potter questioned kneeling in front of his daughter, taking her hand in his own to kiss it. Though all of this was missed to Harry who was currently fuming with anger. And before he could stop himself the words slipped out of his mouth.

"I challenge you to a duel." Harry snapped turning around and looking at the pair of people. His sister's loud mouth reacting just as quick as his own.

"I accept." And Harry only snorted as she turned up her noise to look down at him. Harry in turn pointing his wand at James.

"I ment him."


	5. Blood of my Father

Chapter six: Blood of my Father

Harry smirked looking at the man across from him. His 'Father' sneering back at him with distain written in his hazel eyes. Clearly thinking some kid was no match for him in a wizarding duel, but none the less drew his wand.

"I accept then." James said smirking. "And since you challenged me thinking you can win, you can use any spells you deem will help you." James commented in a smug voice, rolling his wand in his hands. Draco looking at the man in shock then quickly shook his head thinking to himself. "Dead man walking." Harry sneering and looking around the room.

"Who will be your second then?" He said looking back at his 'Father'. "They should get ready, after all it will only take a second to finish you." Harry declared with the same smug voice. And James waved him off.

"This isn't a match to the death kid." He said rolling his eyes, and Harry silently pouted to himself. "But I chose my daughter as my second. That ways he can see what its like to duel." He said in a proud voice that nearly made Harry puke all over himself.

"Fine whatever, then my second is Draco." Harry said looking behind him to wave his cousin over. His cousin smirking and swaggering over towards them, Harry briefly wandering if that was the only way Draco knew how to walk.

"A Malfoy is it? Oh well, a serpent for a serpent then." James mocked pulling his daughter near him, before a golden sphere surrounded them. A tradition wizarding circle for dueling. Only the people inside the sphere would be in danger of the spells and the on lookers had clear view of the duel. Both Draco and Haley pressed themselves against the wall as both James and Harry bowed to each other.

"One three then kid." James sneered dropping his stance into a dueling postion. Harry nodding and holding his wand tightly in his hands with a sick gleam in his eyes. Draco shuddering to himself at the look. Harry had once given him that look, it was there first encounter. Which was when Harry made it quite plan that he was his mother's son.

* * *

_Flash Back_

Harry smiled happily as he held his mother's hand walking up to the large manner. His hair combed back neatly and pulled into a pony tail. Looking quite the gentlemen as he wore his best dress robes. His mother told him that they were going to meet her family and that he could be on his best behavior, which she knew was never a problem. Though before they could reach the front doors a small boy was making a bee line for them. Bellatrix knew it was her nephew, but Harry who had never seen him before quickly grabbed his practice wand inside his robes. The wand couldn't do major spells, but it was enough to teach Harry the basics.

"Clear out of here." The blonde boy snapped poking his chest out. "We don't need mudbloods running around here." The boy drawled looking at the two. Bellatrix finding the comment amusing comming from her nephew who barely came up to her stomach. Though her son who hadn't met the boy before hadn't known it to be a joke and pulled his wand on the boy with a sick gleam in his eyes.

"How dare you insult my mum!" Little Harry raged causing the boy to shrink back. Harry taking the retreat as a sign of not caring started throwing cutting hexs at the boy in earnst. Each spell connecting and slicing into the boy one after another. Bellatrix watched with a dark gleam as her son attacked his cousin, wandering when he was going to stop. Her question quickly answered when Harry stepped into the boy's bleeding chest and grinding him into the gravel. "Who's got the dirty blood now?" He sneered kicking gravel into the boy's open wounds. Though he stopped and paled when a deep man's voice called to him.

"Now now young Harry." An older version of the boy said walking down from the steps. "Is that anyway to treat your cousin, and my son?" The man drawled pointing the silver serpent caped cane at the boy under Harry's foot. Harry raising his eyebrow and looking down at the boy.

"Cousin?"

_End Flash back

* * *

_

Harry watched as the man slowly brought down his fingers in counting. Wandering just which spell he would throw first, and also wandering if the man was going to take him serious. Something Harry seriously doubted. And was only confirmed when the man finished counting and shot a disarming charm at him. Harry twirling his wand in boredom and banished the spell. Not only was it slow it was also powerless. Harry smirking and looking at the shocked expression on the man's face.

"Come on, surly you can do better then that can't you?" Harry mocked though his voice changed into a one that his mother used quite often. "Or is the ittle baby Potter scared to hurt ittle ol me?" Harry mocked in a baby's voice smirking, as Jame's face went into a flushed red. Before firing a bonecrusher hex at him, a powerful spell that bordered the dark arts. And Harry easily sidestepped the still slow spell while rolling his eyes. Slowly getting angry.

"Stop playing around. If you're going to duel then duel." Harry snapped glaring at the man who again started to fire off spell after spell. Violet, orange, blue, red, black, gold, brown, each beam dodged effortlessly by Harry. Now fully pissed off, everything he shot at him seemed to hold zero emotion behind them making them powerless. "Enough, if you aren't going to duel then I'll just have to force you." Harry snapped before darting around the man and firing his own bone crusher hex at James's leg. Though unlike James's hex that came out as a bolt of color, Harry's came out as a pin point laser that connected with the back of his left leg. A loud snapping sound was heard as James's entire knee cap shattered, sending him to the ground in a howl of pain. Harry looking down at him in disgust.

"Get up and fight you fool." Harry snapped firing a powerful verison of the cutting hex into his already damaged knee. Sending more screams into the air along with James's blood. Harry glaring at the man shot a mild pain hex into the same knee to increase the pain. By now most students had turned away from the horrible scene to vomit. Harry realizing the man wasn't going to get back up and fight sneered.

"This is pitiful. Truly it is." Harry declared sending another laser thin spell into James's head and knocking him out cold. Harry quickly turning around with his wand on his sister, who was shaking with fear. Harry smirking and starting his advance, only to be cut off from a grave voice.

"That is quite enough Mr. Lestrange." Dumbledore declared waving his wand at the circle which vanished. "I will need to speak to you in my office now." He demanded before casting a spell on James's to wrap his knee, then looking back at Snape. Snape looking as though christmas had come early. "I would need you to take Mr. Potter to the hospital wing. He is losing quite alot of blood and my spell will not hold for long." The headmaster commanded before noding gravely to Harry and started down the corridor, Harry following behind him with a smile on his face. Harry taking in all the surrounding's in the ten mintue walk before they came to a gryffin statue.

"Blood pops." The man said to the gryffin that quickly stepped aside, Harry still looking around in a dazed expression. Coming into the horribly clustered room and taking a seat in one of the offered chairs. The man's eyes looking at Harry who had turned away to look at the pictures.

"We will start the meeting when your mother arrives." He told Harry who's attention snapped back to him. A wide smile on his face, he couldn't wait to tell his mother what he had done. He was pretty sure she would find it amusing. And smiled happily when he heard foot steps coming up the winding stairs, looking back to see his mother. Only to find Lily Potter coming into the Headmasters office.

"Ah, now that you're mother is here-" The head master was cut off by an angry snap. Harry's grasp on the wooden arming of the chair had broken it.

"That isn't my mother."

* * *

Hey there,

Sorry that took so long to update. I was working on "From Eagle to Serpent." (shameless plug) Anyways review please! And guess what? Bellatrix and Lily meet in the next chapter!

Leon


	6. Mother of Mine

Chapter seven: Mother of mine

Harry sat glaring daggers at the woman in front of him, claiming to be his mom. Lily Potter looking back at him with a worried look in her eyes, pulling back her crimson hair behind her ear before looking down at her knees. Harry sneering and turning his attention back to the headmaster, the twinkle ever present in them.

"Why is Potter here?" Harry snapped looking at the man, deciding the woman next to him wasn't even worth his attention anymore.

"Professor Potter is here young Harry, because she is your mom." The headmaster stated calmly, Harry feeling his rage boil again fought with himself to push it back down. After a few moments of internal battle on which person to hex in the room Harry finally opened his mouth to speak, though no words left his mouth because he felt a hand grabbing his shoulder.

"Harry, why are you acting like this. I'm your mom." Lily proclaimed only to have her hand slapped away just as fast as it was placed. The eleven year old boy's eyes filled with a dark fire.

"Correction professor, you might have been my _mother_ for the first eight years of my life. But never once were you my mom." Harry barked turning his attention back to the headmaster. "Either call my real mom or I'm walking." Harry stated standing from his chair admist the protest of Professor Potter.

"Very well Harry, I assume you know how to fire call your mother." Dumbledore said in a weakened tone, Harry nodding in turn and walking over to the fire place. Grabbing a handful of the powder in the jar on the mantle he flung it into the fire, whisper the name of his home. A few mintues later his mother's face appeared looking, her hair dripping wet and a dangerous gleam in her eyes, though it softened when she saw her son's grinning face.

"What's wrong Harry?" She asked her voice holding some worry to it, Harry stepping aside so the full view of the office could be seen. His mother's eyes instantly locking on Potter, a low growl in her voice. "I'll be there in a few seconds, go sit back down son." She said hastily before vanishing into the fire again. Harry smirking as he made his way back to his chair to await his mother, his smirk growing larger when she was true to her word and was there seconds later. The woman taking powerful strides to sit next to her son, flicking her wand next to him to create a plush silver chair, and another flick to transfigure Harry's to the same.

"What is the problem headmaster?" Bellatrix said in a even tone, but Harry could sense another emotion coming from his mother and it bothered him. Fear. But what did his mother have to fear?

"Well Mrs. Lestrange, it appears your son has been dueling. And with a professor no less." Dumbeldore said in a grave tone. "This is grounds for expulsion, but as his head of house is busy I've decided to allow his parents to deal with this." Dumbledore finished, and his mother turned to him. The fearful emotion no longer present, which made Harry feel loads better.

"Who were you dueling Harry?" His mother said with a raised eyebrow, the glee present in her eyes.

"James Potter." Harry said with a smug look, his mother holding back her laughter.

"Did you win?" She said but was no longer able to hold back her laughter when her son shot her a hurt look. Bellatrix holding her laughter back in turned to the headmaster. "Very well, I will see to this when I get home. But if I may have a moment to speak to my son?" Bellatrix asked while placing her hand on Harry's wrist, the headmaster looking quite unsettled nodded. Both Harry and Bellatrix sweeping out of the office quickly, laughing on the way out.

"How bad did you get him?" His mother asked as they stood a few feet away from the headmaster's office. Harry rolling his eyes in response.

"It was like dueling a kid. He didn't even put up a fight. I mean-" Harry stopped here turning attention to the gargoyle that was stepping aside to allow Lily Potter out of the office. The woman looking livid and making a bee line for his mother.

"What did you do to my son wench." She snapped pulling her wand out and pointing it at his mother's chest. Harry pulling out his own wand was cut short when his mother put a hand to his chest, with a look in her eyes he had never seen before as she glared at lily.

"Harry be a dear and run along now. Me and Mrs. Potter have some things to discuss." She said in a sweet tone but Harry could hear the anger that lined it. Harry knowing when to back off didn't say anything else but made a mad dash down the hall.

* * *

Bellatrix sneered at the woman in front of her, her fist striking out faster then the woman could believe connecting to her jaw and sending her to the floor. "Bitch, how dare you." Bellatrix going to kick lily in the chest only to have her foot grabbed and yanked sending her to the floor as well. Lily jumping on her and slapping her across her face over and over again.

"Leave my son alone bitch." Lily screeched aiming for another slap before bellatrix drove her head into Lily's sending the woman back far enough to pull her off of her. Bellatrix taking her turn to jump on top, though she was aiming for punches. Grabbing Lily's hair and slamming her fist into the woman's face and earning a loud snap as the woman's nose broke.

"I dare you to come near him again." Bellatrix snapped slamming her fist into Lily's face again and again. "I dare you bitch. I dare you." She repeated as she continued her attack on the woman, until she felt a spell connect to her back and everything go black. Albus dumbledore sighing to himself as he looked at the women in front of him. Lily's face a mess of blood, while Bellatrix supported a busted lip.

"That was certainly entertaining." He muttered to himself lifting the two into the air. "Yet another Potter in the hospital wing." He said to himself shaking his head and starting down the corridor, though he stopped short and turned to his left. "Mr. Boot I daresay you need to return to your common room now. And pick up Mr. Lestrange along the way." He said calmly and starting again leaving a thunderstruck boy behind to pull off his cloak.

"I gotta tell Harry." The boy said to himself and silently declaring never to cross the two of them.

* * *

Hey there,

I'm sure you're pretty sad about not enough fighting between Lily and Bellatrix, and thats mainly because I'm saving the major fight for christmas. And just for a side note, I saw my stats today and nearly died.. I'm in like 32 c2s and over 1000 hits...

Leon


	7. Blue books

Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took forever.. my comp crashed and all my lineouts were destroyed so I had to redo everything. Again Sorry for the wait.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Blue books

Harry looked around in a dazed confusion in the shifting hallways, his violet eyes flicking around to find out where he had managed to get himself. He had been searching for his common room for the past hour and only seemed to turning himself around in circles. Growling some under his breath from frustration he plopped down under one of the window's over looking the courtyard, and no sooner had he sat down had the large blue book appear in his lap. Harry tilted his head at the book that seemed to follow him around like a lost dog, letting his curiousity getting the better of him and opened the book. And at first appearance the first bag looked blank, but just as soon as he made that realization a bright yellow light washed over him for a second then sucked back into the book leaving behind a page of words.

_Seek the solider born of light and forged in darkness._

_Child to a mother but not born from the womb._

_Heir to Eagle and Badger and commander of lightning_

_Seek this child but beware his wrath_

_Son to queen of Ice he shall grow in the shadow of the Serpent_

_Seek the solider born of light and forged in darkness._

Harry blinked at the cryptic words and his breath captured in his chest. Though even before he could finish the his gawking another light washed over him this time giving him a falling feeling just before everything went black and comsumed him.

* * *

Harry groaned loudly as he pulled himself into an upright sitting postion from the cold stone. His vision was out of focus as he tried to stand but came crashing down as his legs gave out from under him, causing him to hiss as a sharp pain shot up his spine. Blinking back the tears from his eyes he attempted to get another look at his surroundings only to find two figures rushing towards him.

"Stay still young one." A soft woman's voice whispered to him as he felt a pair of soft hands placed on his shoulder. "I told you there was to much power in that book Helga." The same soft voice hissed to the other figure, Harry finally managing to get his vision cleared found himself starting into a beautiful pair of blue eyes. Harry blinked for a second watching the blonde woman in front of him before turning his eyes to the second figure which too turned out to be a woman.

"Well I didn't know how far in the future he would come. I had to be sure." The second woman replied kneeling next to him as well. At first Harry seized up because the second woman had deep red eyes that frightened him, but looking closer he saw the concern in her eyes and it relaxed him. "Tell me young one, what is your name?" The black haired woman asked in a bare whisper to him.

"I have no idea who you are, I'm not about to give you my name." Harry said in a cold tone, the shock of the people vanishing and replaced by his mother's training. His once confused eyes chilling over with zero emotion as he slid his hands into his pocket for his wand. "And certainly after the two of you gave me a cursed book, if anyone is giving names it would be the two of you." He said in a cut off tone, pointing his wand at the blonde's chest inside of his robes though he kept his motions concealed.

"Good for you young one." The black haired woman said standing back up and looked down at him. "My name young one, is Helga Joan Hufflepuff." She replied with a small bow to him, the blonde following the same motion an informing him that her name was Rowena Ravenclaw. Harry started at them in a complete shock at hearing their names. The founders of his school lived over a thousand years ago, how was it possible to be speaking with them. The evident shock on Harry causing Rowena to arch her eyebrow at him.

"You've heard of us before this meeting young one?" She asked brushing her hair from her face as she watched him. Harry pulling himself quickly to his feet and backing away from them pulled out his wand and pointed it at them.The action giving Rowena and Helga the shocked expression in turn.

"How are you and what are you playing at?" Harry snapped in a cold tone, a few spells on the edge of his tongue. "Its really lame using names of two people who died a thousand years ago you know? Did the Potter's send you?" Harry barked again raising his wand high ready to duel, the women across from him flicked their wrist to bring a wand from their robes, a trick Harry decided he would soon learn.

"Calm down young one, we wish you no harm." Rowena said in a calm tone, though Harry could feel the magic around them both ripple. A trick he had gotten use to sensing from the Potters. Magic always seem to ripple whenever they were about to hex him, or hex something of his. The sudden flash back and the uncertainty in Harry causing him to fling a pen point laser thin beam at Rowena who quickly side stepped and began muttering something under her breath. But before Harry could focus in on her he was already ducking as a leg swung over his head. Thinking quickly he attempted a leg sweep just as hard as he could to knock the balance off of Helga, and bringing up a shield as he felt a wave of magic streaming towards him. His kick being successful didn't last long because Helga had shifted her falling weight onto one hand and brought it across his chest at the same time a spell broke through his shield and slammed into his stomach. The combination of the two sending him fly into the wall behind him with a nasty crunch. The last thing he saw before everything went black was the two smiling at him.

* * *

Hey again,

I know this was a short chapter, but its only a holder so you guys don't think I left this story hanging. The next one should be up in one or two days, so be expecting it eh? Review! Even its to curse my name for taking forever. : )

Leon


	8. Always the Brother

Chapter nine: Always the brother

Harry blinked open his eyes finding his gaze locked on a star-filled night sky. He stared at the sky in confusion for a moment to try to recall how he wound up outside the castle. Though soon as his thoughts flew to the castle he rocketed himself upward into a sitting fashion, his hands diving into his robes for was wand until the sound of softly chuckling reached his ears causing his eyes to snap forward. Instantly zeroing one the two woman who sat across from him, Helga holding his wand in her hand with a smirk written on her face. Harry sneered at the two, he could find his way out of this one, he just needed to think of a way to get his wand from Helga. Holding back his actions until he figured that out he decided to buy himself some time.

"So what do you what from me?" He said in a even tone as his eyes watched the two older woman in front of him. Rowena brushing off her robes some as she sat cross legged in the grass.

"To help you young one. Just as before you attacked us." She said in a warm tone, happiness dancing in her eyes as she watched him. "Where did you master the pen point craft?" She asked in highly excited tone to Harry causing him to inch back in the grass slightly.

"I learned it from my mother." Harry replied, his brow furrowed. The pen point craft was said to make your spells impossible to shield against by magical means. "How did you manage to block it?" Harry asked hoping to find a way to counteract her actions to make sure it near happened again. He couldn't afford to have his spells blocked in a duel he might not wake up from after words.

"I blocked it for two reasons" She said with smiling to him. "One of which was because a double shield can counter its effects, and second is because I developed the technique myself. I would be a fool to fall to my own inventions." She said with a small laugh to Harry, who's eyebrows were in danger of vanishing into his hair as he raised them so high. His mother told him that the inventor of their technique was also the founder of their line, and here she was not standing but three feet in front of him. Harry's once guarded expression dropping as he leaned forward, one of the founders for his family had been a one of the greatest witches ever.

"You developed it? How long did it take? What methods did you use to create it?" Harry asked in a rapid succession grinning like a fool. If he knew what compents made up the ability then he could devise a way to improve it. And while Rowena nearly squeaked with delight Helga cringed greatly and flinched away from the two.

"He certainly is your grandson Rowena." She said in horror as the two began to dip deep into conversation about the ability. Harry finding out it took her the better of three years to develop and that she combined double spelling and power surpression to get her desired effect. The information throwing Harry for a loop because power surpression was a difficult spell to place on a person and dangerous as well. For while it surpressed the magic to a point where it doubled with each use, the user also held the risk of their magic becoming wild and destroying them and anyone around them.

"That's amazing, who placed the charm on you? Your husband? Who was he?" Harry said with the same grin, though Rowena raised an eyebrow and looked at Helga who shook her head softly, confusing Harry.

"Yes my mate did place the charm on me." Rowena replied standing up and walking over to Rowena and kissing her softly on the lips. "But it was a her." She finished, wrapping her arms around Helga's waste and looking down at Harry. Harry watching the two of them with an open mouth, though it closed quickly as he tired to develop a answer to just how two women could reproduce, the furrowed brow of his thinking giving Rowena an impression of what he was thinking.

"It was a potion young one." Helga replied looking down at him too. "It made it possible for a child to be born out of blood and magic, though it wasn't without its side effects." She finished pulling herself from Rowena and kneeling in front of Harry, who stared at her in confusion for a second then to Rowena. Looking from one woman to the other a thought snapped in his head as he looked into their eyes, blue and red. It made purple.

"So that's why my eyes are this color." He said pointing to his violet eyes, as the two nodded. "Your mixing magic showed itself the same way your magic shows in yours. Eye color." He finished earning a smile from Rowena who too kneeled in front of him, stroking his cheek softly.

"Correct young one, but there was another side effect." She said in a sad tone. "Our magic could only be passed down in females, and because of that both of our lines died out into other lines." She said sadly letting a few tears fall, and sending Harry's mind into over drive again. _So that's why mother is the only one with purple eyes. Because the magic would only go the heir of the line, and since it couldn't pass to the male it went to oldest female. But if that's true then, how is it possible that I have purple eyes. _

"If what you are saying is true, then how come I have purple eyes." Harry said with a frown as he stared at the two of them. Hegla taking her turn to speak to him now.

"When the potion was finished, a prophecy was made by a powerful seer. And in it, it said that only a boy with a mother, that had not birthed him from the womb would break the chain." Helga said softly, causing Harry to recall the words from the beginning of the book that had appeared to him. _Child to a mother but not born from the womb. _Flashing in his mind quickly, as he shook his head clear of the thought. "We were hoping you could explain that part to us, how is it you are from our line but not of it?" She aske making her own brows furrowed.

"I had run away from my first family," Harry said darkly, fighting down both the pain and the rage he felt swelling inside of him. "And my mother found me there, and she took care of me when no one else would." He replied no longer feeling the pain from Lily but the love of his _real _mother in his heart. "See gave her blood and magic to me, and expelled the Evan's blood from me." He said turning his eyes back up to them, both of them nodding in return.

"Thank you young one, that helps us alot." Rowena said giving Harry a warm hug, and kissing him softly on the cheek. "But now it is time for you to return to your own time. The magic is nearly spent for today, remember our spell will only keep you here for a maxium of six hours before it runs out. It recharges at every midnight." She said standing up and letting Helga replace her warmth with a second hug and kiss.

"You can come everyday, as long as you leave the spell before six hours is up. Only two will have passed in your time, so keep that in mind too young one." Helga said lifting him to his feet as she stood. Though before Harry could respond to either of them he felt a strong pull to his naval, and before he could blink he was back at the walls of the court yard.

* * *

"Ok, time traveling book." Harry said looking down at the book with a grin, placing it back under his arms. "I'll show this to mother at christmas." He mused to himself as he began to stand, though stopped himself when he heard a soft weeping. Harry checking around quickly for the source, seeing no one in the corridor with him, he stood and looked into the court yard. And sure enough there was a figure leaning on a one of the large fountains crying freely, bathed in the light of the moon. Part of Harry was telling to high tail it out of there, and that he wasn't his problem. But something about the figure had a larger part telling him to find out what the problem was.

"Bloody Potter genes." He muttered under his breath placing his book to the ground before hopping the small stone ledge, and making his way over to the person. The sound of his approaching causing the figure to straighten and whip around, wand pointed directly at his chest by a crying Cho Chang. Harry stared at her with sorrow in his eyes now as he looked into the stricken brown eyes of the girl.

"What's the matter Cho?" Harry said in a concerned tone, watching as the girl dropped her wand and turned back to the fountain. Harry quickly closing the space between them and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm alone." She said through tears turning around and crying onto his chest, getting the front of his robes wet with her tears. "My mother and father are in azakaban soulless, and the rest of my family as disowned me." She said crying harder onto him, Harry feeling an emotion he had never felt before swell in his chest. And before he knew it he was hugging her as tight as he could, afraid to let her go. The sudden action causing the girl to stop her crying and look up at him in confusion.

"You're not alone, I'll protect you." Harry vowed still unsure of what he was doing as he held the girl close to him. "You'll never be alone, I promise you." He declared into the night air, he knew how much it hurt to think that you were alone in the world with no one to turn to. And he wasn't about to let something like that happen to another child, not if he had the power to stop it.

"Thank you." Cho said crying again, though this time Harry was sure it was tears of happiness as she threw her arms around him right back. The result a white light incased the two of them and lifted them into the air as they clung to each other. Harry watching in slow motion as memories flashed in front of his eyes that were not his own. He watched the struggles of a younger Cho washing before him, certain that the same was happening to her. And before they touched the ground again he knew everything that ever happened to her and her him. Harry pulled back from her to stare into her eyes again, though this time they held specks of violet within the dark brown.

"Wait until I tell mom I'm bringing home a big sister."

* * *

Hey there,

Not much longer from the last chapter, but this is leading up to a bigger chapter. And I told you people this wasn't going to be a H/CC story. And also I'm thinking of opening a yahoo group for my stories, what do you guys think?

Leon


	9. Ghost

Chapter ten: Ghosts?

Harry grinned roughly at his panting friend in front of him as he ducked another poorly aimed spell and countered with his own minor jinx to knock Terry off his feet and crashing into the floor. A blue light coming from his left had him throwing up a shield in a haste and firing a stunner in return catching his sister square in the chest and sending her down as well.

"You guys are way to easy." He said with a frown as he stashed his wand and looked around the destroyed settings. They had ventured to the outskirts of the great lake to get in a little talk before the classes started. But after a few moments discussion the hexes started flying from being woken up so early, leaving various slashes and burns in the surrounding grass. There was even a giant ghost like figure lying at the surface of the lake that Harry got a glimpse of before it dived back down into the depths of the lake.

"What happened?' A soft groan from behind Harry questioned, making the boy turn around and grin at Padma, the first one to go down in a ball of spells. He laughed gently as he walked over to her and helped her to her feet and brushed off her robes some. "

"What happened is I whipped you three in under two minutes." Harry said with a grin, before walking over to Cho and pulling out his wand to awaken her, while Padma undid the damage he caused to Terry. Grinning as Cho slowly opened her eyes and glared at him, the specks of purple inside the dark brown irises gleaming in the morning light. "Come on then, we haven't all day." He said with a grin and putting his wand away and starting for the castle, not waiting long before a huffing Terry fell into step with him.

"You are going to teach us aren't you?" He demanded as he nudged Harry a little. While he would admit he was rather sore about being beaten so easily the promise of learning something new was always a good thing in his book. "I mean, you can't have us wandering around defenseless could you Harry?" He said aiming for the guilt trip and earning a laugh from Harry.

"If you wanted it so bad you would have cracked down and learned it." He said pushing Terry back. "Don't come crying to me asking for teaching when you showed no effort in learning it before hand." He answered moving over to the left some so the two girls could squeeze in between the two of them.

"Well then fine be that way." Padma, said with a pout and crossing her arms. " I'll find a way to get stronger then you, and then wipe the floor with you." She said in a superior tone as they rounded another bend. "What do you have to say about that Mr. LeStrange?"

"That when that happens Gryffindor will actually win the house cup without cheating." He said with sly grin, earning a dangerous glare from Padma and howling laugh from Terry. Cho on the other hand looked thoughtful for a moment but remained silent. Later on Harry would probably push her for an answer, but for right now they had other things to worry about. Like the group of Gryffindor's and Hufflepuffs blocking the doors into the school.

* * *

Bellatrix sighed heavily as he sat down on the leather backed couch and sipped on her tea. It had been great the first several hours without Harry around and she was able to caught up on some cleaning and relaxing. Now that she sat in an empty house with nothing to do, she missed having him around to get into trouble. She had planned on flooing to her sister's house, but they were out at a party with the minister and wouldn't be getting in until late that evening.

"I could always go find me a muggle to poke at for a moment." She said with a grin to herself as she thought of the impending torment she would cause to the helpless fool that she found. But then again she would probably have to play it safe for a while, or unless until the heat she caused all those years ago died down some. A broken and insane muggle found wouldn't give the attention she needed, and certainly not with her child in school and out of her range of help. "Darn kid, slowing me down." She said with a small grin as she thought about what Harry would say to that comment. He would turn red in the face and begin a long rant about how she was the one slowing him down, and she should just get on with her old age and try to pick up the slack. Chuckling to herself she pulled out of the couch and aimed to put her cup into the sink, only to stop mid-way, drop the cup which shattered on impact with the hard marble flooring, and spin around with her wand drawn and dagger out as she heard a loud pop in the space behind her.

"You picked the wrong house my fr-" She was cut off mid-threat as a gruff laugh filled the house from the intruder. The man by her guess wore a tattered brown cloak that concealed his face. Though that couldn't conceal what she knew, the feeling that swarmed in her heart at the laugh.

"Really Bellatrix?" The man said throwing back his hood and staring at her. "I don't believe I did. This is the house of my wife after all." Roldophus Lestrange said with a wide grin as he eyed his ready to attack wife, who had gone a dead pale color. "What's the matter Bellatrix, you look like you've seen a ghost." He said taking a step forward, and causing her to take a step back. "Thought I snuffed it that night at in the raid didn't you? Yes, a lot of people did which understandable, I did take a blasting hex straight the chest." He said opening his cloak a margin to show his shirtless chest, a wide black mark formed a 'X' from shoulder to hip."

"How did you survive?" She said in a hushed tone, afraid to allow herself to believe. Her wand however out was shaking horribly right at the moment. Earning another laugh from her thought to be dead husband.

"Good question that one." He admitted touching his chin in thought. "But I have an even better one." He said pulling a roll of parchment from his cloak and throwing it down at her feet, the scroll bouncing open revealing his name and Bellatrix's with two lines under them shining Harry Lestrange as well as Cho Lestrange. "Since when do I have children?"

* * *

Hey there guys,

Sorry this took so long to update. But as in my other stories I got bashed on a site and kinda lost heart...but I've gotten over it and given you all a very short chapter to hate me for: ) I promise to make them longer soon. But until then, caught you guys later.

Leon


	10. Potter Heir changed

Hey there,

Sorry about that last chapter..it was my first draft of it and it wasn't ment to be sent. And I'm sure you guys have figured out why. Anyways here is the real chapter..don't kill me!

Leon

* * *

Chapter redone: Potter heir

Harry watched the girl in front of him a shrewd look in his eyes as he tried to figure out just what she wanted with him now. His raven hair falling into his eyes slightly as he watched her, he could hear his friends around him shifting their weight around he knew they were preparing for a fight, but after their duel with him he knew they didn't have much left to fight on he had to cut this before a full scale fought broke out.

"What do you want Potter?" He said coldly counting the numbers on Halley's side in his head to determine the power behind the spell he would need to bring them down. "We, unlike you lot, want to get class on time." He singling out his first target to take down, Wesley.

"Why are you here Estrange?" Halley answered in the same cold tone as his own. Her hazel eyes locked on his own violet. A smirk played on his face, as he watched her,"They can be taught." he thought to himself. "Why have come back after all these years, haven't you done enough to our family." She snapped glaring down at him from her spot on the stairs, only to be answered with a glare from Harry.

"No, I haven't done enough to your _family_." The way he said family one would have thought the word was poison to him. "And I doubt I ever will, not enough to repair the scars you left me with." Harry answered stepping forward, to be met by the motion of several wands drawn and pointed at him, and a few drawn behind him pointing to the enemy. But the two the conflict was between made so such motions and just regarded each other carefully.

"The scars _we_ left _you_?" Halley said with wide eyes and a raised eyebrow. "You seem to be confused brother dearest. _You_ were the one to do all the damage." She barked out, taking her own step forward as a small howl of wind reached their ears. Harry smirked softly, so his sister held at least a small amount of power, even it was small and untrained. "How dare you stand there and accuse my family of betraying you when you were the one that left us. Not the other way around." She snapped sending another blast of wind their way this time accompanied by the sound of a few riled birds. She was trying to make him back down Harry realized as he stared into her eyes.

"Lets get a few things straight sister dearest." Harry replied in a almost frozen tone of voice. "Yes, I was the one that left physically that much is true. But that is only after you lot left me mentally and emotionally. So don't stand there and say this fault is my own." He replied in the same tone, as the clouds above them darkened and began rumbling with the hints of a storm. "And let's make one thing perfectly clear." Harry said with sadistic grin as lightning ripped from the sky and slammed into the lake, along with the sound of those once riled birds screeching for their lives as hundreds of hisses of serpents filled the air. "Feed off what ever anger or justice you think you may have all you want."

He said with a the same grin, but even as he did he ran as fast as he could appearing to them as though he had vanished. Only to stop his run in front of behind Halley pressing his back against hers and watching the doors as he spoke, his dagger's tip slightly digging into her side. "You'll never live up to me." And with that Harry flicked his wand and his wand and blasted the combined group of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs away from and slamming into various parts of the castle and grounds. "Come on guys we'll be late at this rate." He said with a casual grin to them before turning back and walking into the castle. He would allow her to gather whatever power and followers she could muster. And he would be there every step of the way to break her, taunt her until she no longer could take it, and then in front of every one he would make her fall. And then kill her.

* * *

Hey there,

I hope someone picked up the hints I left in there...sorry this chapter is short. The next will be longer..and include what happened with Mr.Lestrange

Leon


End file.
